1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for operating a vehicle, in which a return force and a reaction force are applied to an operating member. The operating member is provided so as be able to be displaced with respect to the vehicle and is operated by a driver. The return force and reaction force move the operating member to an initial position according to a state and operation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for operating a vehicle has been known in which a reaction force in accordance with an operation amount of a joystick operated by a driver is generated by a reaction force load device that is provided with an electric motor. This reaction force is applied to the joystick so as to stabilize the operation of the joystick by the driver. One such device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-34353. With this kind of device for operating a vehicle using a joystick, the joystick is retained in an initial position by the reaction force from the reaction force load device when the electric power supply is ON and the driver is not operating the joystick, for example. When the electric power supply is OFF, the joystick is able to rotate freely when the electric motor of the reaction force load device is stopped. As a result, no load is applied to the joystick so it tilts in a given direction by its own weight.
When the joystick that is tilted because the electric power supply is OFF is up-righted to the initial position when the electric power supply is turned ON, however, it is possible that, if the joystick is moved to the initial position with a large force and collides with an object or a part of the driver's body, for example, it may apply a large load on the object or part of the driver's body.